


Keeper

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris keeps Toby's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

He hid things well. It was how he’d managed to convince people he wasn’t an addict all those years. Gen didn’t know about the bottle he kept in the shed for emergency purposes.  
Or the one under the sink, or the one in his closet.  
None of his workmates knew, despite the fact that he always partied hard with them.  
But hey, what were a few drinks if you’ve won a big case?  
His family were always last to suspect.  
When he accidentally ran down a little girl they couldn’t avoid facing the truth they always found hard to face.  
It made him feel oddly relieved that they finally knew.  
No more lies now.  
But he was in Oz, the place bred lies.  
*  
He never told Gen about what Vern did to him. She saw the swastika when she came for the conjugal, and he cried.  
But he never told her.  
She probably guessed anyway.  
Toby didn’t tell his family, not about the drugs either, at first.  
He just said he needed money for protection.  
Well, he did.  
The money he made while working for Pete was not nearly enough for his habit.  
So he went cold turkey.  
*  
Keller. Now there was a big secret.  
He told Pete he’d fallen for a man, but not who.  
She guessed easily.  
He never told Keller about his fling with a male secretary at his law firm.  
He didn’t love the guy, but being with him felt good.  
Keller wasn’t his first man, but he was the first man he loved.  
It wasn’t just the place or the situation; it was Keller and his unnerving charisma, and forceful personality.  
Toby didn’t want anyone after him.  
When he was in Cedar Junction, Toby went back to being alone.  
No one else had the same appeal for him.  
The ones he’d fucked before were just to show Chris something. To fuck with him like he’d always fucked with Toby.  
When he wasn’t watching there was no need for others.  
He wrote long letters to Chris telling all his shameful secrets.  
Telling him of all his dreams and every detail in every fantasy he’d ever had about Chris.  
It felt good, like being connected with him.  
Keller was the keeper of all his secrets and ambitions.  
He put all that in the hands of a liar and murderer.  
Because he had to.  
He needed to have faith in Chris, because he had none in himself.  
Chris wrote back, telling him all sorts of stories.  
Some were probably true.  
The ones about what Chris would do to him if they ever met again were true.  
In every steamy detail.  
That Chris loved him like he’d never loved anyone else male or female was probably true as well.  
And he didn’t care if anyone else knew.  
He would keep Toby’s secrets for him.


End file.
